


Out of the Blue

by SkellyTelly



Series: Undertale One Shots [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Past Injury, maybe idk its pretty one note and ends on a happyish conclusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/pseuds/SkellyTelly
Summary: Red outies from a wedding recital party and Blue is chasing after him.





	1. Who Are You Again?

**Author's Note:**

> This was an art trade fic (with illustration at bottom) with sin-cognito on Tumblr (18+ only blog!!)

The evening had been fun, and things were great, but of course, it fell apart at the end. Red realized his guard had been let down, and he was reeling his way out of here. Hurrying for the nearest elevator and pressing frantically on the button to take him down and ride him to the ground floor. Though looking down the hall, he spotted an angry, stoat skeleton marching over to him.

 

Forget the elevator, Red hurried his way to the stairs instead, completely ignoring his name being called out to him. Red was probably hustling as fast on his feet than he has maybe ever in his life, just skipping down the stairs. They were quite a few floors up, so he was bound to be at this.

 

“ _Red!_ ”

 

He desperately started to quicken his steps, hopping down a couple stair steps at a time. Unfortunately, he was being tailed by his pursuer rather closely.

 

Finally, in frustration and shortening of breath, Red stopped at one platform and turned precisely around to face Blue, “Look! Just forget what happened there! A’ight??”

 

Blue stopped midway on the flight of stairs he was trailing Red down, standing there just… Baffled… His tense shoulders that were originally hunched up slowly began to slump down.

 

Good, seems like he took a hint, Red thought, making his way to take another flight down-

 

“What. Did I. Do?”

 

Now Red got caught in mid-step, absolutely freezing. The words alone were not what compelled him to halt, but rather that tone of voice. The voice that was straining to keep composure, but had just a bit of a wavering to it in the middle there to assume that he had suppressed the urge to start openly sobbing.

 

“... What did I-... _Look._ ” Blue sharply inhaled through his nose, “I can take it. The truth! If I did something terrible to you or-or if I was a terrible person to you-just… _Tell me!_ I want to know what I did wrong! I want to be able to fix it, fix whatever it is, I-” His voice cracked, and he took a moment more to try and reclaim himself, “... I want for us to… Have something _better_ than this, yanno?”

 

Red’s hand gripped the guard rail so damn tightly, he could not bear to turn around and face Blue. His soul felt like it was clamoring to burst out of his rib cage and the guilt that had been stacked up to be afterthoughts for later were tumbling down over him.

 

And then there was a hiccup.

 

Red whipped his head around, seeing Blue standing there, scrubbing his wrists against his eye sockets.

 

His soul was squeezing so tightly at the sight: the way Blue’s face flushed that blue shade of magic, tears springing out of the corners of his eyes, and the way he sniffled and bit his lower lip just to try and keep himself together before totally losing it.

 

“... I-I’m... I’m sorry.” Blue choked out, “I’m sorry I was so _terrible_ th-that… That you resent being in the same vicinity as me. I’m sorry that I cause you so much stress, and hurt-that I hurt you…” He didn’t care if this proper, white, button-up shirt sleeve was going to be ruined with tears and snot, but he had nothing better to dry his face off with, “I-I’m sorry I can’t remember anything!”

 

Red simply stood there, watching as Blue finally just crouched down, sitting there on the stairs, by himself. The sniffles and soft sobs echoing through this tall chamber of stairs that went from the top of the hotel building to the ground floor. Didn’t help the room was made of mostly concrete as this crying had nothing to be dampened by.

 

As Blue just sat there, his thoughts were muddled by this vicious cycle that was so frustrating: he was upset to be making Red upset, thus crying, but this putting Red in an awfully worse position, and if he is the bad one here then he shouldn’t be crying right now, but realizing he’s bad makes him feel worse and perpetuating this crying episode.

 

Through his crying, he did not notice as Red came up the stairs to meet there with him, sitting by him and putting a hand on his knee. Blue took notice at the contact, pulling his hands away from his sapphire glimmering face to look at Red who had a longing gaze.

 

“... I’m being the real dick makin’ a scene here at a fucking wedding recital.” Red sighed, “... You probably deserve the truth more than ever.” He pulled his hand away from Blue, instead, he rubbed the back of his neck, “We weren’t enemies and you didn’t _do_ anything wrong to me.”

 

Blue was able to control his sobbing enough to sit and listen, sniffling just now and then.

 

“... Ugh,” Red groaned, rubbing at the bridge of his nose, which then moved to massaging his eyes, “You weren’t… Bad. Never were. I’m just… A prick.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Red looked to Blue, who turned his head away to instead prop up in his arms and look forward.

 

“I’m sorry for just being overbearing then.”

 

“No-” Red griped more, he took a moment to think over his next words, “... You weren’t… It wasn’t that either! I’m just being dumb!”

 

Blue frowned, looking at Red dead on now with wet tears streaking his cheeks and cool hues lining his nasal ridge and under eye sockets, “Red. Just say it. Tell me the truth.” His frown then turned up in absolute desperation, “Please.”

 

It took a minute for Red to consider it, the longer he considered, the more it looked as though he had a growing stomach ache, with the mere way his mouth formed into a thin line and his refusal to keep eye contact. After moments more, his mouth began to form shapes, but the sound was caught in his throat before it slowly croaked through, “dd…. Do you know… How hard it is… Losing… Your _lover_?”

 

Blue looked utterly surprised, “L…”

 

Red let out a weepy chuckle, “H’yeah, I mean… Sure, he ain’t dead, but… Out of the blue, he just doesn’t remember a damn thing about you, not your face, not your name, looks at you like a _complete stranger_?”

 

Blue eyes fluttered, looking up and down Red’s body, his posture had severely hunched forward more and Blue felt his chest tighten up, “R-red?”

 

Red turned back up to face Blue; he couldn’t see it with Blue facing him head on, but he knew there was still that glaring big gaping hole to the back of his skull. No longer something that hurt Blue, feeling around it going a bit numb even, but it was a terrible scar to remember the unfortunate accident that occurred.

 

"I'm so sorry." Blue then reached out and pulled Red into a hug, even if Red wanted to shove him off, Blue didn't care. If anything, it actually did hurt Blue to think... He inadvertently lost himself a significant other too, "I'm... Sorry..."

 

What more could Blue say? Red wasn't even sure what he wanted to hear, he just allowed himself to be hugged and silently sit here. The truth was out now, and while his arms buzzed with the urge to shove Blue off and storm away, he had the stronger will to just stay still.

 

"... I wish I could just remember." Blue whimpered, hands gripping to Red's suit jacket, "It's been nothing but hurtful to everyone around me. And I'm so frustrated with my memory becoming as spotty as it has. I can hardly remember simple things at times-I still forget my own brother's name."

 

Red exhaled deeply through his nose, this conversation was slowly becoming very exhausting, and he wasn't the one talking. He could just feel the burden that Blue exhibited through his voice, the struggle he is facing and Red was certainly no help to the cause. Rather than participate in those efforts to reconnect Blue with old memories, Red had no patience to watch as Blue had to relearn to walk, he was in so much pain to have been forgotten at all that his defense mechanism was to escape. Runaway. Flee.

 

There was a selfish part of him that desperately wanted for it to just click for Blue and have him come back just as his old self, as his old lover. And yet, that was long gone when Blue's brother told him about the doctors saying Blue, unfortunately, has irreparable damage that would even now cause him to be forgetful. He should not regress to the point of losing his speech or mobility, but memories in the short term and even details he is not constantly reminded of may fade out.

 

"... You even forget _Swap?_ " Red asked since he might as well finally participate in this conversation.

 

"Hu-n-no no, I mean... I know we call him _'Swap'_ I just... I forget his real name because all we ever do is call him Swap!" Blue explained, he looked off down the stairs, "... You know, I can't remember names or dates or... Things that actually happen sometimes, but... I can still feel."

 

Red raised a brow. Well, yeah, no one ever said that Blue would become emotionless, or that he would lose the sense of touch.

 

"I can still feel like... Like I can't remember growing up with Swap-or... _Cyprus?_ Ugh, no that's not-I just-" Blue took a quick draw of air in to recenter himself, "I don't remember it, but I still can feel that... He's my brother."

 

Red's face turned neutral, something cranking in the back of his mind, the thoughts causing his soul to tighten.

 

"I know that... When I first met--or, re-met you. I had these strange feelings that I simply couldn't place." Blue shyly looked at Red, "It's funny, the best way to describe how it was to see you for the first time-for me that is... It was like those high school movies where the main character just longingly adores the most popular kid in school, and they are just too nervous to really speak to them." He cracked a bit of a smile, "You were... So cool. And I didn't know why, but you just made me feel intimidated? But, then I was worried that we weren't actually supposed to even be friends because you would avoid me so much."

 

Red felt himself on the verge of just barking out some stupid ugly sobs. He steeled himself the best he could, but his mouth corners were pulling back into a sad frown.

 

"... I still feel that way about you." Blue said softly.

 

Then, Red gently bumped their foreheads together, Blue was a little surprised, and with Red, up against him this closely, he could see red magic creep along under his eyes and flare out his cheeks.

 

Blue blinked slowly, taking a chance here now to lift his head a little kissing Red on the brow.

 

And Red just collapsed into Blue.

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Revisitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Blue are getting back together, and it feels like it might be best to take a trip down on memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continuation was commissioned by theperfecta on Tumblr (http://theperfecta.tumblr.com/)
> 
> They're super awesome and a great friend and you should totally see their writing they post on AO3 as Spectascopes (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectascopes/pseuds/Spectascopes)
> 
> Hope this addition is enjoyed!!

Having followed the GPS directions religiously, Blue managed to find his way to Red's and Fell's apartment. It helped to know they lived on the very end, ground level. Blue took the available spot next to the flaming hot convertible, that had to be Fell's car. And speaking of, just as Blue climbed out of his off-white sedan, Fell was walking out of the apartment.

 

"Fell!" Blue cheerfully called to him.

 

Fell whipped his head around, a bit startled by Blue, his head had been down this whole time up until hearing his alternative moniker get called, "... Blue?"

 

"I'm here to hang out with Red." Blue walked up to the tall, looming skeleton, "... At least, I _think_ I'm here to hang out with Red?"

 

There was a moment of Fell contemplating the thought over, "... Red didn't tell me you two got back together."

 

And you know, that's something that actually irked Blue. Ever since he lost his memory after "the accident" literally no one is filling him back in on what he missed. For god's sake, no one thought to tell him that he and Red _dated?_ Regardless, Blue was a little nervous about jumping in calling himself and Red "datemates" yet, not until he knew how Red felt about it.

 

(And it was a little telling of that seeing how Red didn't even bother telling his own brother)

 

"W-we're not really-um..." Blue touched the back of his head covered by a beanie he was borrowing to Swap, "... I'm here to hang out and so we can catch up!"

 

Fell wasn't looking for some big explanation, he then reopened the door up for Blue instead of locking it, "Fine by me." He seemed so much more subdued than other times Blue would see Fell. He was wearing something uncharacteristic of him too: a colored polo shirt and khakis. Must be off to work... Blue didn't imagine Fell having such a mundane job, he seemed more like the daredevil type, like a new age _Evil Kenevil_. Now though, he had the outfit and the "dead inside" attitude of someone working in retail.

 

As Fell walked out to his car, Blue stepped into the home.

 

" _You forget somethin' bro?_ " Came that grainy voice from down the hall.

 

Blue shuffled his feet a bit. Stepping into this home, he was both brought with the awkwardness of being somewhere he had never been before, but also mixed with the feeling of nostalgia. He's been here, no doubt he has, but none of it. Not anything beyond this very corridor was coming to fruition as being anything he could imagine up in his mind.

 

And then Red appeared at the end of the narrow hallway, wearing socks and walking on the carpet made him just seem to appear before Blue, and Red looked just as surprised as Blue was startled by his sudden appearance.

 

"Oh sh-" Red then quickly restrained himself, " _A'hem!_ When-uhh... When'd you-"

 

"Just got here!" Blue said, his one hand clasping over his other tightly, _boy was he nervous_ , "We're supposed to hang out today!" Blue's smile then faltered a bit, "R-right?"

 

Red was baffled, blinking a couple times just to try and comprehend, "... I thought we said we'd meet _Friday afternoon_. Not _**tomorrow**_."

 

Well, Blue really bungled this one up, his head dropping down a little as he was thoroughly embarrassed, "Oh, uh... Guess we... Did..." And then his voice was pitifully meager: "sorry."

 

Red held up a hand, and shook his head, "Whatever, I've got today off anyhow-come on in. Make yourself at home."

 

Things were off to a great start.

 

* * *

 

Last night was when Blue and Red had their heart-to-heart, and so after parting ways, Blue rode home that night with Swap. The ride home was going to be about an hour long, as the wedding venue was some ways away from the city. They were at a beautiful resort with a wondrous rooftop scenic view. Under the sparkling stars in the sky, made for a fun night of partying and dancing under hanging lights and lamps. Now things shifted drastically, the car was dark save for the light from the dashboard, the road was quiet for being so late at night, no music was playing, and there were only two tired partygoers riding home in this car.

 

"So, Blue," Swap started up a conversation, "Where'd you run off to?"

 

Blue lifted his head off his seat belt, that's right, he had yet to tell Swap, "I went to talk to Red."

 

It was hard to see in the dark, but with light provided from the headlights of a car passing by them, Blue could see Swap's expression just drop.

 

"Uh! It was a good talk! It really was!"

 

And then that seemed to help ease a bit of the look of horror on Swap's face, "... Heh, what uh... What did you two talk about?"

 

Blue now made a bit of a realization in his head: he and Red weren't some secret thing. Their friends and family _knew_. Which, Blue was starting to wonder if Swap was nervous right now because Blue might accuse him of-- "Why didn't you tell me I was dating him??"

 

Swap heaved a sigh, "Look, it's not like I didn't want to tell ya, Red was the one who didn't want you to know."

 

"Yeah, but... You're my brother! You didn't have to lie to me that we ' _barely knew each other_ ' when clearly that was WRONG!"

 

"I-I'm sorry, alright? There's clearly a lot of things I could'a done in that situation, but I didn't so-there."

 

Blue slumped his shoulders, he felt annoyed with Swap, annoyed at how just about everyone treated him like a naive child. Swap caught on to this cold-shouldering, gripping the wheel a little awkwardly and grimacing a little.

 

"... Really... I'm... I'm sorry, Blue." Swap spoke up, "H...hey so-what did you two talk about?"

 

Blue huffed out a small exhale, what good would being mad at his brother do? Besides, he did kinda rely on telling Swap about his daily activities, he was his "back up memory" should Blue forget a detail after a good night's of sleep, "He didn't tell me much about what we were like, we just kinda reconnected. He told me that he was devastated by how I forgot everything about him and me and that he was sorry that he felt too tired to try up again. Kinda just talked a bit about Alphys and Undyne's wedding, how nice that was. It was a very pleasant conversation."

 

Swap listened, as he did, he felt a little more at ease next to Blue. He still felt the residual guilt, but they could hash that out sometime later when they both weren't so tired and wanting to toss these suits.

 

"Oh!" Blue snapped his fingers, "Red and I plan to hang out sometime, to try and reconnect some more!"

 

"Ah, that's good," Swap happily encouraged, "When?"

 

That's when Blue hesitated... Well, shoot. He was certain it was the afternoon... And he knew that it was a day that ended with the word "day" which... Narrows it down insignificantly. After a few moments more, Blue truly knocked his noggin a bit until he spoke up, "Tomorrow."

 

"Tomorrow?" Swap asked.

 

"Tomorrow's _Thursday_ , right?"

 

"Eh-yeah, yeah it is."

 

"OK, yeah, Thursday afternoon."

 

"Cool, then I'll be sure to remind ya."

 

"Thanks, Swap." Blue smiled and then looked back out the window.

 

Swap looked as though he wanted to say something, mouth parted as he glanced to Blue, but he then promptly closed his jaw and relaxed back into his seat.

 

* * *

 

 

Blue was sitting in Red's and Fell's living room. Again, felt like it was a complete stranger's home while having that air of nostalgia surround him. While Red was in the kitchen brewing them some cups of coffee, Blue just observed the space around him quietly. It was not a bad place, the floors were kept tidy, but the coffee table was a mess of various magazines, newspapers, TV programs, and coasters. Many surfaces in the home had some sort of controlled chaos sitting atop them.

 

One of the side tables by the couch had some framed photos propped up, and Blue scooted to one of the arms to lean over and look at the photos more closely. And the first photo to see in a silvery frame was a picture of... Him and Red.

 

From the looks of the photo, Blue was cheesing real big and pulling Red in close by the hip. Red looked a little nervous if his brows had anything to say about that, he put on a grin for the camera and seemed to have his hand over Blue's. The two of them stood in front of a grand view, as if standing on a cliff's edge, in the distance was a forest of trees, then beyond that layer of green was the blue mountains that faded back into the sky. A pretty pleasant day too, not a cloud in view of the photo that was taken.

 

It was a strange feeling, to look at a photo of yourself and feel so very detached from it. The Blue in this photo looked so happy and cheery from this picture alone. Hell, many photos Blue looked at that were of him were just of this bubbly, jovial fellow that brought light to every scene.

 

And yet, Blue felt that he was a lot less like that now.

 

" _Mrow_ "

 

Blue looked down in front of him.

 

While Red poured out two mugs of coffee for both him and Blue, he heard Blue call from the other room: _"YOU HAVE A CAT!?"_

 

Red chuckled and shook his head, grabbing the two cups and carrying them in, "More like _Fell_ has a cat, I just let it live here."

 

Blue was already leaned down and petting the fluffy animal, "So soft," he gently cooed, "What's her name?"

 

"Doomfanger." Red set a mug down on a stray coaster somewhere in front of Blue on the coffee table, "Courtesy of _you can probably guess_."

 

"You?"

 

Red sat down on the cushion adjacent to Blue's, staring at him for a few seconds until Blue cracked up snickering. Red rolled his eyes, "You're somethin' else."

 

Doomfanger happily joined the two of them up on the couch, sitting in between them while Blue continued to pet their coat, "Hey, Red? What's this photo of us from?" He asked as he picked up the frame he had just been examining.

 

Red reached over so Blue would not have to take his other hand away from the spoiled rotten cat, holding the frame and looking at it, he took a sip of his coffee, "... Camping trip."

 

"We went camping?" Blue received back the frame to set it back down on the end table.

 

"A couple times, uh, they weren't all that fun so we didn't keep going."

 

"Aw? That's a shame, it sounds like a lot of fun though!"

 

Red shrugged, sipping more of his coffee, "There's other more fun stuff we did. Like uhh..." Red's gaze went distant as he clicked his teeth and mulled it over, "... We went to like this county fair."

 

"Oh yeah?" Blue smiled, "... What's that?"

 

"Like, I dunno, we like drove out of state cause they're usually for places in more the countryside. Like a big red neck jamboree where there's contests for different farm animals and vegetables, dirt truck derbies, but they also get like rented amusement park rides." Red explained and then shrugged, "Whole place smells like manure but you can't knock the food there."

 

Blue reached out to grab his mug of coffee while Red spoke, taking a sip and grimacing a little at the bitter potent drink, but he forced back on a smile as Red continued on, "Would you like to go back there sometime?"

 

Red's head lolled over to look into his cup while he swirled the coffee around a bit, "Uhh, don't think there are any fairs in season right now. Usually, they're like... Late in the summer."

 

"Ah..." Blue tapped his finger on the side of his mug, "... Would you... Like... To go to the fair when it _is_ in season?"

 

Red's eyes softened, and he propped an arm against the back of the couch, "H'yeah, that'd be fun." He looked down at Doomfanger who was happily nestled between the two of them here, "... Though, might you wanna do something sooner than like late in September?"

 

"What'd you have in mind?" Blue asked curiously.

 

Red looked back up at Blue, eyes wandering his face a moment before he grinned, "I think I might have an idea."

 

* * *

 

 

The following night, Red had agreed on coming around to pick up Blue from his place and driving the two of them out to their date. All he told Blue about it was to get dressed comfortably. Nothing big and fancy, but surely, he would enjoy it. Which to Blue meant that this was somewhere they had gone before, if Red is so sure that he will _love_ it.

 

After calling out to Swap that he was departing, he hopped into Red's car and they drove off.

 

It took a little bit of driving, getting through the city first, then it was a drive up the mountain. After a bit of a steep climb that was starting to make Blue grow anxious, Red finally found them back on level ground, parking off the road and into the grass.

 

" _This is it, right?_ " Red muttered out.

 

 _Well if he's asking me I don't what to tell him_ , Blue thought in his mind.

 

"... Yeah, this is it." Then Red unbuckled and hopped out of the car, running around to the back and popping open the trunk.

 

Blue followed suit of unbuckling his belt and then stepping outside. This was a grassy cliffside on the mountain. Night had come, but the moonlight gave ample light to see where they were walking. Red soon slammed his trunk door shut and came around carrying a blanket under his arm.

 

"Right this way." Red ushered, walking them closer out to the edge of the cliff.

 

As they approached the cliff's edge, the light of the city began to come into better view, and soon they were met with a rather fantastic view overlooking the city. It was a large, expansive area with several lights making a mosaic arrangement: street lamps and car lights to billboards and signs to spotlights and buildings. The whole view of this place they called their home was encapsulated right here below them.

 

Red spread the old blanket out over the grass, giving them a place to sit and lie back. Blue then not only got a view of the city but then lying back got to see the marvelous stars and moon. Tiny specks of light all twinkling in the night sky. The feeling of witnessing this all in this way did have a familiar tinge to it, but the foremost feeling was _awe_.

 

"You see that there?" Red pointed up at the sky, "That uh, like, red lookin' speck there?" He leaned his head close to Blue's, helping to really spot that specific shape.

 

"Oh, yeah I see it! Wow, it's so bright." Blue blinked, eyes locked on it.

 

"That there is... Mars." Red smiled, "Yanno, like that one planet that's next to us in the solar system?"

 

"That's a planet?" Blue said with childlike wonder.

 

Red gave a gravelly chuckle, "Yeah, we're lucky, this is the perfect season to get a good view of it from here..." And then snapped his fingers, "Damn, why didn' I bring my telescope? Would've made looking at that thing a lot cooler."

 

"It's pretty cool just getting to see it from here!"

 

Red smiled, going back to gazing at the stars.

 

They didn't really talk much... But it was incredibly nice.

 

Until Red broke the silence with: "You uh, remember anything about living in the Underground?"

 

There was a pause, a pondering of thought, before Blue then responded: "... No, not at all."

 

Red scoffed, " _Lucky_... You used to love just stargazing for most of our dates." He reached his hands up to the air, "Used to say how incredible it is that... Here we are, free and welcome to just... Watch the glory that is the night sky..." His hands dropped down to his sides, "You'd get all mushy about how... How amazing it is to see it all. The sky just being one grand art piece that once we could only dream of... And now it's here.... _Your_ words, not mine."

 

For some odd reason, those words didn't feel like his own, Blue might be detached from many of his past persona's thoughts and feelings... But he had a sneaking suspicion that Red well bullshitting him. Eh, whatever makes the guy happy though, right? Instead, Blue slowly moved his hand towards Red's... Gently taking it and holding it. And Red turned over his hand, palm up, to interlock their fingers together.

 

"... I missed ya, Blue." Red said, holding Blue's hand a little tightly, "... I still do..."

 

Blue felt a tinge of guilt, he couldn't help it, but he certainly could never stop feeling bad for forgetting all of this. He turned his head to the side a little, letting the silence linger.

 

"... Blue? You think... You can give me a second chance?"

 

"Y-yeah?"

 

"No, like," Red turned over this his side, propping his elbow akimbo with the blanket to support his head, "Look, you and I? We got close... _Real close_. And I just want us to maybe... Get to that point again?"

 

Blue looked back up at Red, eyes searching him over as he rolled onto his side now to face him, "I'm gonna be honest with ya, Red. I don't know if I'm the same kind of guy you once fell in love with. I'd love for us to go far with our relationship, but... I'm sorry, my memory can't... Trust me I would love it if it was all fixed up right and that I was able to just go right back to where things left off! But I really can't comfortably do that, not now."

 

There was a look of disappointment on Red's face, his eyes falling down to the blanket instead as he gripped it in his fist. Blue placed his hand over Red's, thumb brushing over his knuckles. And slowly, Blue inched closer to Red's face, closing the space between them more and more. Until he gave Red a small, skeletal kiss.

 

Just a simple peck, a little awkward even with just how slow Blue moved in and how stoic Red remained.

 

Red just... Laid his head down, bringing his hand to cup Blue's cheek, "... OK." Red said.

 

Blue scooted even closer to Red, bringing their bodies together to hold one another, as they lied here on a blanket on a grass cliff side and under the stars of the sky.


End file.
